Forbidden Fruit
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. They are silent. They look into each other’s eyes. They know. They know what they feel for each other, but they know the forbidden fruit could never be bitten. Incest implied. PeterxLucy. Drabble.


**Title **: Forbidden Fruit.  
**Summary **: They are silent. They look into each other's eyes. They know. They know what they feel for each other, but they know the forbidden fruit could never be bitten. Incest implied. Drabble.  
**Note **: I have always been a Peter/Lucy shipper, so I thought I'd give it a shot for a very small oneshot.  
Oh and to those who don't like this ship, it's fine I respect your choice, just respect mine! So if you want to tell your point of view that you don't like it, that is fine too At least be courageous enough and not post as anonymous. Thanks XD

* * *

Lucy sat on the stone bench in the garden of Cair Paravel. It overviews the beach and sea. She looks at the sun set. The soft pastel colors draw the horizon while the half shaped circle of the sun slowly makes it way down behind the sea. Lucy sighs as she dreams of her Prince Charming. Her forbidden Prince Charming. The truth is : Lucy fell in love and not with anyone. She fell in love with her elder brother, Peter. No. High King Peter.

Peter observes her from behind the trees of the garden. He observes his younger sister who grew into a beautiful woman. She has long dark blonde hair. But with the sun's reflection, it had a slight golden touch to it. Her brown eyes turn into a soft shade of gold, as the sun reflects on them. But whenever, she sees him, her brown eyes twinkle in delight. He noticed but didn't say anything. She is tall and thin, but not as graceful as Susan. No, she is strong and curious. Her dresses, though, draw every curve she grew to have. And he can't help himself but observe her. The truth is : Peter was in love with Lucy. As much as Susan was beautiful and graceful, Lucy was far more beautiful and much stronger than her.

He hears her sigh and decides to join her. He walks out of the trees and the rustling startles her. She turns around and smiles at her older brother. His blonde hair, now a bright shade of gold and his blue eyes twinkling as he looks at her. His lips curve into a smile which makes her heart skip a beat. His lean and muscled body is covered with his kingly clothing, but she can still tell how strong he is. He approaches her and takes a seat next to her. She turns her head away from him and looks back at the horizon. Peter follows her lead but takes her hand in his before that. It feels warm to both of them. It feels right, but somehow it's wrong.

They remain silent. They watch the sun set. And soon the sun disappears leaving a starlight sky to take place. The moon is full and bright. Peter notices how pale her face looks under the moonlight. He observes the features of her soft milky skin while she looks up to the sky. But then she lowers her head and meets his eyes. They are silent. They look into each other's eyes. They know. They know what they feel for each other, but they know the forbidden fruit could never be bitten. They can't let their feelings be known, they can't let their love be exposed. It would be wrong.

He notices her biting her lower lip and the tears that never shed. But she blinks once, and a single tear runs down her cheek. Peter lifts one hand and dries it off by stroking his thumb against her cheek. The warmth of his hand makes her give in and she leans into his hand.

"Lucy…" He whispers.

She knows what he is thinking as she lifts one finger to his lips to hush him. She moves closer and settles herself in his arms. He wraps them warmly around her. He smells her hair : a soft scent of vanilla mixed with roses. He rests his chin on her shoulder. If they got caught, it was alright. She wanted to enjoy his company in hopes the moment wouldn't be being ruined. He knows what she is thinking now. They hold hands. Their fingers entwine. He brings her hand to his mouth and kisses it softly. They sit in silence the remaining of the evening : enjoying the warmth of their bodies being so close with no one disturbing them.

In the morning, they would go back being High King Peter and Queen Lucy : brother and sister, and nothing more….


End file.
